


life does (not) come with instructions

by Silverdancer



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: The letters take a couple of days to arrive, and when they do, they take them by surprise.(a.k.a. the care and maintenance of Hakyeon's apartment)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: 2019 party!





	life does (not) come with instructions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [vixxmas prompt](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/2145.html?thread=170593#cmt170593) "any, the care and maintenance of hakyeon's apartment and cactus"

They joke about it the night before he leaves. Hakyeon is at the kitchen, giving the finishing touches to the food. It’s not the first time they are having dinner at his new apartment, and it’s definitely not going to be the last, but the night feels solemn nevertheless. So much, that Hakyeon is not surprised when he hears some snickering coming from the living room, followed four sets of footsteps and “Such a nice place, hyung. It’s going to be haunted when you come back.”

He does his best to ignore the laugh that wants to come out, not giving them the satisfaction to being affected to their poking, which of course only helps to keep them going.

“So did you get these plants so they don’t die when the ghosts come or is it because they remind you of Taekwoon hyung?”

Hakyeon really tries to keep his poker face, but Wonshik’s innocent delivery is just perfect and Hakyeon is only human.

*

It’s past ten when they go and a little after eleven when Hakyeon finally sits on his couch after cleaning everything up. He offered them to stay the night but he knows all of them have schedules in the morning and his own family is coming to pick him up to send him off.

Everything is clean and ready and packed and Hakyeon feels restless.

It’s a little early, but Hakyeon considers going to bed anyway. Big day tomorrow and all that. He should send a message to Taekwoon. He’s probably asleep already, always crashing after a performance, missing dinner altogether if he can, and while he missed him tonight, Hakyeon knows he needs the sleep.

 _You’re free to come by anytime you need. You know the code already_ , he types, _It’s still your home._

Hakyeon looks up, thinking of what else to say, and sees his little cacti family. He laughs remembering Wonshik’s comment earlier that night, and has an idea. He locks the phone after sending his message and gets to work.

Looks like sleep is going to wait.

*

The letters take a couple of days to arrive, and when they do, they take them all by surprise.

“By the time you read this I will be gone already and I have a favor to ask of you,” all of them start.

And then, they change.

*

“Wonshik-ah, whenever you walk your kid around, do me a favor and come over to get the mail. It could be great if you could sort it and bring the important stuff up, ready for me to look over when I have time to read it. I am expecting some things to be delivered so you will probably get delivery notices. Please do hyung a favor and go pick those when they arrive.”

*

“Hongbin-ah, you know hyung hates ghosts, don’t you? Please come by hyung’s house at least once a week to make sure no ghosts are around. You have to check thoroughly, specially under the bedding, between the sheets. We all know how much ghosts like to play with clean sheets. Well, and once you’re done, if you could put on new bedding that would be perfect.”

*

“Hyuk-ah, please do make sure Hongbin sees the sun for more than going to the gym. I trust you on this, you’re the only one he can’t say no to. I asked him to go search for ghosts in my apartment while I am gone so please do use that as an excuse. Go with him if you will, to make sure he is getting out. And well, since you’re there, you could always dust the place off. Hyung can’t trust anyone but you to reach to the highest places.”

*

“Jaehwan-ah, you made me such a great gift. That vacuum cleaner works amazingly and I would hate it for it to not get used. Since you were the one that got it for me, and you know how it works, I am confident you will be able to use it to the best of its abilities to leave the floor as clean as the day I left. If you could take care of the couch too it would make it.”

*

“Taekwoon-ah, I hope you come as soon as much as you need. You will never be imposing or breaking in. I know you like being back with your parents but please know that you can count on this place for whatever you need. While I am gone, and whenever you have time, please come and water the cactl for me. Just a little water and a song will do. They enjoy your songs a lot, so if you sing to them, they will bloom prettily for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
